


In Three Generations - Prologue

by airhead_gemini



Series: Maggie Potter and the Inevitable [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airhead_gemini/pseuds/airhead_gemini
Summary: There is a lot a mother would do for her child.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maggie Potter and the Inevitable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	In Three Generations - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of world-building and lore in this series

Octavia Prewett was one of the most promising witches of the age, and she spent her days as a secretary for the Department of Magical Accidents. She was a magic-sensitive witch and had a spell repertoire on par with an Auror's, and her parents wanted to marry her off like cattle. _("The times are changing, Mother! I refuse to marry for anything but love." "Then leave this house.")_ She hated her life and did nothing to keep it a secret. So when Tom Riddle approached her as she left work, his magic heavy against her own, and asked her to accompany him for a walk? Octavia agreed easily _. (She always appreciated true power more than the cheap status her parents clung to, and she wouldn't mind putting her talents to use.)_

In the end, she should've expected to fall in love with him. _(She was a Ravenclaw involved in Slytherin politics, and she never strayed too far from the older boy's circle. Octavia knew just how charming Tom Riddle could be.)_ He saved her from bullies in her first year, and then he came and saved her from her mundane life. _(He didn't save her; he damned her and she was thankful.)_ He did nothing to hide his intentions, and he tempted her further and further from redemption each time he asked her to raise her wand. She loved the monster hiding under his handsome face as much as she loved the thrill of her magic relishing in each spell she cast. He welcomed her into his bed one day and never told her to leave, so she didn't. Octavia was under no delusions; he did not love her, he _appreciated_ her and _obsessed_ over her. She took what he would give and, for the first time, was truly content. Then she spent days sick in the morning and knew her little stint of happiness was over. _(Tom did not want children or a family; he wanted power and domination and reform. He would kill this babe growing in her, and she could not let him.) (Accius always called her a bleeding heart.)_

So, Octavia ran. She left in the early hours of the morning and hid in areas of Britain she never thought she'd be. He'd never stop chasing her, she knew, so seven months later she left her baby girl with muggles and prayed to almost-forgotten gods for her to be safe. _(He found her barely a month after she left Cokeworth. She was tired, but she still refused to let him into her mind. She would take the knowledge of their daughter to her grave.)_

* * *

All her life, Lily Evans never really got along with the other children. She tried to be their friend, but something about her made them wary, made Tuney call her a _freak_. The closest she ever got to friendship was Severus, but the boy was mean. _(He had powers too, she saw him float from a tree once; just like she could. She didn't tell him that, though.)_ It wasn't until Professor McGonagall knocked on her door and told her of an entire world of magic, a world she was now privy to, that she understood why she wasn't like everyone else in Cokeworth. _(Lily was a muggle-born witch! She knew she wasn't a freak.)_ Her excitement was dimmed by the knowledge of the Dark Lord, but only a little.

The Sorting Hat told her she'd fit into any House, but in the end decided on Gryffindor: the House of the brave. Lily made friends for the first time at Hogwarts. She ignored the prejudices and held her chin high when she walked past Slytherins who sneered at her blood status. _(Severus joined them like he wasn't the son of a muggle. Lily knew she'd never considered him an almost-friend again.)_ She did better than the purebloods in class out of pure spite, but then realised she was _good_ at magic. She learned as much as she could about her new world: the government, the names that were practically royalty, and the Dark Lord terrorizing Wixen Britain. She learned she shouldn't call him by his name, and that he was the last to speak parseltongue and that some magic was genetic. _(Lily wasn't stupid, she always knew she was different from her family; when she was eight, her parents explained that Mum got hurt having Tuney. They said that Lily was adopted, but they loved them both the same.)_ So she smiled and nodded as Marlene explained wixen genetics; bit her tongue and pretended she hadn't spent half her life whispering to the snakes in her garden and hearing them whisper back. _(Lily hoped she was a muggle-born witch.)_

After Hogwarts, the only reason Lily joined the Order was because of James, Sirius, and Remus. _(She never liked Peter much. Especially after she caught him in his rat form with her in the bathroom. James swore it was an honest mistake.)_ She didn't want to fight in this war, and she didn't want to hear the ignorant members of the Order sneer at the mere mention of any magic that wasn't strictly light. _(Her magic was a light grey. She often shared annoyed glances with Remus and Sirius during these conversations.)_ She managed to convince everyone that she wasn't needed in the Order after she had Magnolia and that it was okay for James to leave if the Order needed him. _(She spent the days they were alone whispering to her daughter in parseltongue, telling her the stories snakes used to whisper to Lily as a child.)_ When Dumbledore told them of the prophecy, she wanted to cry. She never defied the Dark Lord, so the prophecy couldn't apply to them, right? Going into hiding would just paint a target on their back. But James was insistent they should follow Albus's advice, so she let Dumbledore convince Sirius that Peter would be the best choice for their Secret Keeper.

Under the Fidelis Charm, she searched for every possible protection for her daughter. She confided in Sirius, scared for her daughter's life, and he said he'd help. He came back two days later with a book, and he left it with her after a hug. He didn't say a thing about it to anyone. _(After she managed to translate it from the mix of Latin and French, she learned it was "The Veil Between". Lily read and read, and decided she would do the impossible for her daughter.)_

Lily's first and only encounter with Lord Voldemort was on the day with the thinnest veil and she laughed a the irony as she set her daughter in her crib. Maggie was staring at her with confused eyes, and Lily felt grief settle heavy in her chest because of what she was about to do. She hardened her heart, gathered her magic and turned to face the man who would kill her. He looked at her with something akin to recognition and offered to spare her life, but she just laughed as the green light hit her.

* * *

_("There is a veil," the book had said, "around everything with life. It separates the living and the dead. When you die, the veil will open and your soul will pass through. However, amortal beings have no such veil. Theoretically, if there were a way to remove or damage the veil, one would be, essentially, immortal.")_

_(As Lily was guided through her veil, she turned and ripped her daughter's to shreds.)_

* * *

Magnolia Potter was left on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive in the early morning of November 1st, 1981 with nothing but an embroidered blanket, a short letter, and a sluggishly bleeding, lightning-shaped wound. She was hastily brought inside by Petunia Dursley that morning, after being found hours later. _(Magnolia's heart stopped on October 31, 1981, at 8:03 pm, when her mother died. It restarted two minutes later, after Lord Voldemort's wraith fled Godric's Hollow.) (It was not the last time she would wake up when she should not.)_

* * *

_(A figure known to all but seen by few watched on, curious about the life of a girl with mutilated ties to death.)_


End file.
